


Winter Heart

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gods AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Original Character(s)





	Winter Heart

It is said that the gods liked to walk amongst humans. Their curiosity peaked, though in the last few centuries. That’s how Aurora found herself out late one night in a park. The summer breeze was cool as it blew through her tight curls, but it didn’t chill her to the bone. That was the annoying thing about her powers. The moment she gets cold, her godly features reveal themselves to the mortals. She didn’t want that to happen, especially since she rather liked this new body of hers. She had a deep, rich, almost black brown hue, reminding her of the night sky. Her long hair was done in twists, reaching her waist with sections of bright blue accenting each twist. Her features were on the average side, nothing really making her stand out other than her skin. Then again, this was South Korea. Any foreigner stands out like a sore thumb. 

She was relaxing on the grass, watching the boats pass by on the Han River when a small Frenchie Bulldog runs up to her.  
“Oh hello there!” She smiles at the pupper as he happily wags his tail  
A guy ran up to her, not far behind the pup, panting as he gives her a quick bow, “Oh thank god, you caught him. Something spooked him back there.”  
“Glad to help.”  
He plops down, the dog happily bounding over to his lap.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Badass,” the owner smiles wide.  
Aurora looks at him. That’s not a name you hear often. “And the owner’s name?  
“My name’s Wonsik.”  
“I’m Aurora.”  
~~~~~~~  
_Months Later:_  
Why she agreed to this, she’ll never know. Aurora watched as the four men she befriended over the last year perform for the camera. It was very risky for her to be here, but she wanted to show her support for the guys. The director yelled cut and the guys ran for their hot packs and coats.  
“I’m so glad you came!” Wonsik bounded up to her, pulling her into a hug.  
“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it,” she smiled.  
Coldbay chuckles behind her, “She says even though she missed the last two times we were filming this past month.”  
Aurora rolls her eyes at the blonde, “Well, sorry that I had other plans already.”  
They laugh as Wonsik nudges her arm.  
“Come on. We’re moving onto the next shot.”  
~~~~~  
As the night continues on, she wraps her coat around her when Xydo comes up to her, “Hey Aurora.”  
“Hey, goofball. What’s up?”  
“Did you get your hair done? I really like the ombre.”  
Aurora cocks her head in confusion, “Wha-“

That’s when a shiver raced through her body. 

With a gasp, she runs.  
“Aurora!” Ravi calls after her.  
~~~~~~  
Resting against a wall as she pants, Aurora feels her powers returning. Her hair has already turned back to fully white and her dark finger tips have begun to give off a frosty glow.  
_My time is over now. I don’t even know if I can say goodbye._  
“Aurora?”  
She freezes. Looking up, Ravi is standing right in front of her, eyes full of worry.  
“Are you okay?” He asks as he kneels. Aurora just looks at him. Sighing with a wisp of condensation flying through the air, the rapper reaches for her hands.  
“Why did you run away?”  
She rolls her eyes, “Isn’t it obvious?”  
“No.”  
She stares him in the eye, “Are you seri—“  
“Yes, I’m serious. I mean, yeah, your eyes and hair are white now, but I don’t see that as a reason.”  
She takes a deep breath, “I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it?”  
Aurora looks away, “I’m… a god. I’m not human, Wonsik.”

Silence.

“What?” He mumbles.  
“I’m a god.”  
“Yeah, I heard that, but, like, gods exist?”  
Aurora smacks his arm, “YA!”  
“Seriously though, I don’t mind that at all. I like you for you. That is unless you’ve been putting up an act this entire time, then I want to get to know the real you,” he squeezes her hands.  
“Wonsik…”  
“Plus, I’ve been wanting to ask you something and I guess now’s a good time.”  
She raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. He gets a goofy grin as a bright blush fills his cheeks, “Are you the god of love? Cause damn did I fall hard for you.”  
Laughter erupts from her as she smacks him again; her blush matching his, “Wonsik, what the hell?!”  
But before she can think against it, she captures his lips. He pulls away in shock before diving back in, smiling into the kiss. Aurora was still giggling as she pulls away, “You should go back before they wonder where you went.”  
He groans as he stands, annoyed that they have to pause this until he was done with the shoot.  
“Will you stay?” Wonsik asks.  
“I’m probably going to head home.” _Rules be damned._ “Do…you…want to come over later?”  
He chuckles, “Shouldn’t you be able to tell the future?”  
“That’s not what I do, you goober,” she laughs, “I’ll see you later then.”  
With a peck on his cheek, she backs away before a swirl of snow envelopes her in a mini tornado and just like that, Aurora is gone.  
“Wow,” Wonsik mutters.  
“Hyung, there you are!” ChillinHomie yells from behind him, “We’ve been looking for you everywhere! Let’s finish up so we can go home.”  
Wonsik turns and heads back to the set, now eager to get everything done.


End file.
